yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Huang Wenyong
Huang Wenyong (25 July 1952 – 20 April 2013) was a Malaysia-born Singaporean actor, musician, and former teacher of Chinese descent. He was an actor for MediaCorp from the early 1980s until his death. Appearing in more than 100 television programmes, he was among the first few batches of locally-trained actors to enter the local entertainment industry and considered to be one of the "pioneers in local Chinese drama". Huang died on 20 April 2013 of lymphoma, a cancer of the blood. Reactions to his death were reported to have "flooded the Internet". Early life and career Huang was a teacher in Kuala Lumpur before leaving for Singapore. Huang moved to Singapore in the 1970s, close to penniless then, with only fifty dollars in hand. He joined the Singapore Broadcasting Corporation in 1977. He is perhaps best known for his appearance in The Awakening in which he played love interest to Xiang Yun's character and The Seletar Robbery during the 1980s. Huang is also known for starring alongside Chew Chor Meng the long-running popular series Don't Worry, Be Happy (1996–2002) and its spin-off Lobang King as the stingy uncle to Chew's character Ah Bee.Huang Wen Yong Celeb Bios Huang was nominated for and named one of the Top 10 Most Popular Male Artistes every single year in the annual Star Awards since its introduction in 1994, until his death in 2013. In total, Huang starred in more than a hundred Chinese-language television programmes. In addition to acting, Huang sang pieces for a few television sitcoms and also released two albums. He was an ambassador for anti-ageing product company Zell-V. Personal life Huang gained Singaporean citizenship in October 2008 after residing in the country for 27 years. Huang was married with two children: a son and a daughter. He was a "lifelong devotee" of Buddhism. Health There was public concern after Huang appeared visibly haggard during MediaCorp Channel 8's 30th Drama Anniversary Show. He clarified that he had been suffering from stomach flu,Huang Wenyong clarifies on sudden weight loss said to have been contracted in September 2012. During which, he was estimated to have lost 6–7 kilograms in weight. Huang would also experience intervals of severe fever. In November 2012, Huang was diagnosed with lymphoma and had to go for chemotherapy. His condition was not disclosed to the general public until his death, because Huang "wanted to go through this by himself". Death Huang died at the Singapore General Hospital at around 5 p.m. (GMT+8) on 20 April 2013, aged 60. The cause of his death was lymphoma cancer.Huang Wenyong dies of cancer at age 60 Huang was previously subject to a death hoax earlier in the month, which claimed that he had been diagnosed with terminal cancer.ST: Fans of actor Huang Wenyong furious about rumours of his death His medical condition had been kept under the wraps; only very few knew what actually ailed him. Huang's death sparked an "outpouring of grief" from both colleagues and fans alike. Thirty seconds of silence were observed and a special tribute segment aired before the start of the Star Awards ceremony held the evening after his death. Funeral His funeral wake was held a day after his death on 21 April 2013 at the Teochew Funeral Parlour, lasting for five days. Xiang Yun and Chen Shucheng delivered eulogies, as did a few others. Funeral attendees were measured by the hundreds. and a third source writes 1,000. }} To allow their staff to attend the procession, Channel 8 temporarily postponed or rescheduled their production activities. He was cremated at the Bright Hill Crematorium and Columbarium in Sin Ming. Legacy In recognition of his contributions to the television industry in Singapore, Huang was posthumously awarded the "Honorary TV Award" on 28 April 2013, at the Star Awards 2013. To commemorate his death, a television special titled Remembering Huang Wenyong was aired on 29 April 2013, as well as reruns of his television appearances being played on television and online platforms. Filmography ;Television/Serials ;Films/Movies Shows Awards and nominations * Awards won were highlighted in green See also * Xiang Yun * Chen Shucheng Notes References Category:1952 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Malaysian Chaoshanese people Category:Malaysian emigrants to Singapore Category:People from Kuala Lumpur Category:Singaporean television actors Category:Singaporean film actors Category:Singaporean television personalities